


My Prince

by Mindiangrowl



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindiangrowl/pseuds/Mindiangrowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prequel of sorts to part 4 of my story "May I have this dance". Six year old Mindy Lahiri is constantly being bullied and teased till one day an older boy, eight year old Danny Castellano comes to her rescue. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Summary pretty much says it all, it is not mandatory to read "May I have this dance", but this and part four of that will be connected if you want to see what happens after this story ends, anywho I hope you enjoy the latest from my overactive imagination and dandy obsessed muse. Also I have changed my name was the former Pessi_Rom, I changed it to have this account synched with my tumblr/twitter handles.  
> -MG
> 
> P.S. I was bullied as a child part of it was because I was an introvert, the other had to do with being a POC and one that didn't fit in with other POC's because of my ethnic and cultural background, it probably would have helped to have someone stick up for me, you never know what one act of kindness can lead to, thus ends this Bullying PSA, enjoy the fic.

"Mindy Kuhel Lahiri, for the last time get up. It's time get ready for school," Mindy's mother said, coming into the six-year-old's room.

"But, Ma, I don't wanna go to school today," Mindy said, pulling her blanket over her head.

"And why not?" her mother asked, sitting on the bed.

"I just don't want to," Mindy said, head still covered. Though her mother couldn't see her face she was sure there was a prevalent pout on it.

"Come on, Mindy. You love school."

"Not anymore. I don't want to go back. Why'd you have to make me get glasses?" Mindy said, lifting the cover off her head and frowning at her mother.

"I didn't make you, you needed them, and what’s wrong with your glasses? You picked them out yourself. Remember how excited you were?"

"Yeah, but..."

"But nothing. Time for school. You look beautiful in your glasses and you are going to school. End of story," her mother said, cutting her off.

"Fine," Mindy said, pulling the cover off of herself dramatically, and heading to her bathroom. Her mother just shook her head and smiled.  
Mindy stared at herself in the mirror. Her mother was right. She did love her glasses when she first got them, but when she stepped foot into school, the teasing and occasional bullying became worse. Mindy was chubby, she knew she was chubby, and she was ok with that. She'd get teased occasionally but her friends and parents never made her feel like there was anything wrong with her, and she didn't think anything was wrong with her either. The day that she'd walked onto the school playground happily sporting her new glasses, her opinion of herself started to change.

Jessica Scarlotti, and her friends Molly and Ashley had started it. They normally left Mindy and her friends Gwen, Alex and Maggie alone, but when they saw the positive attention Mindy was getting on the playground, Jessica felt a need to stop it.

"Nice glasses, four eyes," Jessica had said with snicker. Her group of friends chimed in and started to laugh, causing the other kids around them to laugh, too. Alex had tried to defend her, and Jessica had shut up, walking away.

Mindy thought the teasing was done, but anytime Jessica, Molly, or Ashley saw her alone, the teasing would start up again. They were all skinny and the teasing started to include not just her glasses but her weight. too. Eventually the teasing started to include her skin color and the fact that her parents were immigrants. The school wasn't very diverse so Mindy was only one of a few East Asians in attendance.

The teasing had been ongoing for three weeks, hence why Mindy did not want to return to school. Yes, Mindy loved school. She excelled at it, and had a special interest in science. She also loved fairy tales, Cinderella, Snow White, even Beauty and the Beast. Her parents had told her fighting was never the answer, and all her comebacks went over the other six-year-olds’ heads, as Mindy was more advanced intellectually. They used her smart comments to tease her even more, calling her weird.

She decided then to ignore them, but that just made Jessica tease her even more. Mindy took a deep breath, then hopped on the stepping stool to brush her teeth. Summer would be starting soon which would mean science camp. She just had to suck it up, and get through the rest of the school year .

* * *

 

Mindy was walking across the playground heading to the bathroom when she heard her name being called. She turned around seeing it was Jessica, so she picked up the pace, walking as quickly as she could.

"Hey, didn't you hear me calling you, Mindy four eyes?" Jessica asked, catching up to her.

"No, leave me alone, Jessica," Mindy said, continuing to walk, but Jessica blocked her way.

"Leave me alone, Jessica," Jessica mocked, even raising her voice up a pitch.

"Move. I have to go to the bathroom," Mindy mumbled looking down.

"I bet you probably peed your pants, four eyes." Jessica said. Something snapped in Mindy then; enough was enough.

"Shut up, just shut up, Jessica. Everyone knows it was you who peed her pants the first day of kindergarten. Now get out of my way!" Mindy said.

"That is a lie! You're a dirty little liar, Mindy Lahiri!" Jessica said, appalled.

"No, I'm not. I saw you in the nurse’s office with wet pants and crying like a little baby," Mindy said, looking Jessica straight in the eye.

"I'm not a baby! You take that back right now!" Jessica yelled, getting angry.

"No, you're a little baby that cried when you peed your pants, just admit it!" Mindy yelled.

Jessica's face turned red with embarrassment and anger as the shouting was drawing the attention of the other kids on the playground, including Jessica's friends and some older boys. Jessica suddenly shoved Mindy hard, causing her to fall to the ground and scrape her knee. Mindy's eyes begin to tear as her knee started to bleed.

"Who's the crying baby now?" Jessica said with a smirk. Some of the other kids laughed as tears started to fall down Mindy's face as she clutched her hurt knee.

"Hey, why are you all laughing? This isn't funny. Leave her alone." A dark haired boy said. He walked over to Mindy, bending down and speaking softly to her.

"Are you ok? How bad does it hurt? Can you walk? Should I get the nurse?" the boy said, inspecting her knee as best as he could. Mindy was covering it with her hand.  
At this point the crowd dispersed, leaving only Mindy on the floor, Danny, and a disappointed Jessica.

"It's bleeding, and it stings a little, but I think I can walk," Mindy said shyly.

"Good, let me help you up, and we'll get it cleaned up and a band aid from Nurse Robinson," Danny said, helping Mindy to stand.

"Jessica Scarlotti, you should be ashamed of yourself. I'm gonna tell your dad about your bullying when me and my Ma go to his deli after school," Danny, said turning to Jessica.

"No, no, please, don't tell my dad. I'll get into so much trouble," Jessica said, scared.

"Fine, I won't tell him, but if I see or hear you teasing, uh, what’s your name, sweetheart?" Danny said, turning to Mindy.

"Mindy, Mindy Lahiri," Mindy replied.

"Nice to meet you Mindy. I'm Danny, Danny Castellano. If I hear or see you teasing or bullying Mindy again, I will not only tell your dad, but I'll tell your teachers and the principal, you got it?" Danny said, speaking with a smile to Mindy, before addressing Jessica again sternly.

"Yes." Jessica said.

"I wanna hear you say it, so I know for sure you understand," Danny said, still not ready to let Jessica off the hook.

"I will never tease or bully Mindy Lahiri, ever again," Jessica said.

"Good. Come on, Mindy, let’s get you to the nurse," Danny said, taking her hand in his and walking off the playground. Mindy quickly turned around sticking her tongue out at Jessica, before turning back around, and looking up at Danny with a smile.

It was like all of her fairy tales, a handsome prince had come to her rescue, not that she hadn't been doing fine on her own. But Danny Castellano had managed to stop the bullying and teasing, he'd stood up for her, her, Mindy Lahiri. No one had ever done that before. He had to be a prince, her prince.  
When they arrived at the nurse’s office, the nurse was nowhere to be found, which was actually quite normal. Mrs. Robinson was always disappearing. Danny knew where all her supplies were so he sat Mindy down in a chair while he fetched some cotton balls, betadine, antibiotic ointment and a couple of band aids. He then set to work cleaning and dressing the cuts on Mindy's knee.

"There. All better. See?" Danny said, offering her a crooked smile.

"Thank you, Danny," Mindy said, jumping up and hugging his waist.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Danny said, patting the six year old on the back.

Danny walked her back to the playground, listening as she talked his ear off, about anything and everything. Danny was shocked at how smart, yet naive the six-year-old was. He had to grow up pretty quick himself as his dad had just walked out on him, his ma, and his baby brother a few months ago. They talked till the bell rang signaling recess was over.

"Hey, you can come find me, if Jessica or anyone else tries to tease you again, and I'll take care of it," Danny said as they headed back into the school.

"I will! Thank you!" Mindy said, giving him another hug and a bright smile, as she pushed her glasses back on her face.

They parted ways heading to their respective classrooms. True to her world Jessica, her friends, or any of the other kids never bothered her again. Mindy never saw Danny again after that. She would regale the story of her handsome prince to anyone who would listen. And over time the memories of him and that incident faded away to just a vague memory.

* * *

 

_Eight Years Later_

Danny Castellano walked down the hallways of Schulman high school. It was the first day of school and he was in his Junior year of high school. It had been a rough summer for him. Between working at the barber shop, volunteering at the hospital, and watching his little brother Richie when his mom was at work, he'd been too busy to hang out as much with his long-time girlfriend Christina Porter. Or he should say ex-girlfriend. Christina had been a year older, and when Danny no longer had time for her, she broke up with him, immediately started dating someone else, than had moved away, running off with her new artist boyfriend. Though he had no proof, Danny was pretty sure Christina had been cheating on him with the guy she was currently dating.

Danny was not looking forward to the new school year. He was on the baseball team, and knew the news of his breakup had already spread amongst his classmates and teammates. He was not looking forward to the pity looks in the hallway, or sympathy pats on the back from his classmates. He headed toward his locker and that's when he spotted her. She had grown into her curves, and wore glasses that fit her face better than they had when she was younger.

He struggled for a second, retrieving her name from his memory. Mindy Lahiri was standing a few feet in front of him juggling books and magazines as she tried to open her locker. Danny hadn't seen her in about eight years, not since the incident on their grade school playground. Soon after that Danny's mom had moved which meant that he also had to switch schools. He often wondered what happened to the six-year-old. He always hoped that his actions had indeed put a stop to her bullying.

He was just about to approach her, to help her with her books, when a blond girl and two brunettes approached her and began talking. Danny deciding against approaching her, especially if she turned out not to be the little Indian girl he'd met when he was younger. So he took one last look and made his way to his first class of the day, Intro Bio Lab. He walked in taking a seat at a lab bench near the front of the class. He took the time to set up his pencils, pen and lab notebook and was soon joined by another person at the desk. He turned to introduce himself and found he was looking at the same girl from the hallway.

"Hi, I'm Mindy Lahiri. I know what you're thinking, ‘whoa, what is a freshman doing in an upperclassman course.’ Well not to toot my own horn, but I'm kinda smart. People don't really believe me because I read these," Mindy said, talking a mile a minute and gestured toward a small stack of teen magazines she'd just laid out on the desk.

"Uh, hi," Danny said not sure what to say, she was just a bundle of fast talking high pitched energy, like a squeaky mouse.

"And you are?" Mindy asked waiting for his name.

"Oh, right, I'm Danny, Danny Castellano," Danny said, sticking out his hand. Mindy shook it then went on another long rant about celebrities and some cable summer television shows that Danny had neither the time or the interest to watch.

Danny thought Mindy was cute, but was getting annoyed by the minute by the random one-sided conversation. He was beginning to think that he was wrong about her being the little girl from his past until the bell rang and the lab instructor started class. Mindy quickly put her magazines away and in their place were pencils, pens, and a pink and sparkly lab notebook.

The teacher announced that those sitting together would be lab partners for the rest of the semester. Danny smiled a little, thinking just maybe this new school year wouldn't be as bad as he thought. A part of him was excited to get to know Mindy Lahiri, if only for a semester, once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this little AU/prequel to number four of "MIHTD" aka "Be My Only".Special Thanks as always to my lovely and awesome beta @redrobin2175(tumblr) and @mindian3 (twitter), you can follow me @mindiangrowl twitter/tumblr , thanks again for taking the time to read the little musing born from my brain, as I mentioned at the end of "play date" which I posted earlier, many more to come, it gon be a fanfic filled summer, till next fic.  
> -MG


End file.
